Secrets and Changes That Led to the Apocalypse
by iceokami122
Summary: Kika a popular singer has her next concert and suddenly enrolls at True Cross Academy. But why is the Vadican against her being there. Rin suddenly grows on his demon side, Mika and Reji go wild and Mepistio grows cold and aggresive to the Vadican. Yukio's demon side awakens and Kika and Shura race to figure out the wild brothers symbols and tame them before the 2 realms go to war.
1. Chapter 1

A fair skin girl with ice blue eyes and pale purple hair reaching down to her thighs was on a couch. She wore a black and blue outfit. Brushing her blue bangs off to the side she sighed. "I'm bored. The earth is his playground, king and brother come to me." "Wahhh !" "Hi My mion." Amaimon looked over at the girl who summoned him. Kika was in position where her blue shirt showed her stomach.

"I'mm borredd." she moaned. Amaimon sighed. She was always like this. "When is your next consert?" he asked the bored singer. "mmm in ... a week." she told him kicking her bare feet into the air. Kika grabbed Amaimon and he turned into his demon form, a guinia pig.

Petting the purring demon Kika sung her newest song. "So what's new at Mephistio's school?" she asked after ending the song. "I have two half brothers." "Really?" "Uhh yea,they're both uummm, spawn." "So Satan mated with a human. How far is their demon side?" "Well, the one nothing and the other..." "Yea." "The other has'nt gotten his wings or demon form yet." "Really now?" Amaimon gulped, he knew that Kika was forming a plan when she said that phrase evilly. "I think I just found the site for my next consert."

"Did you hear Kika is performing her next consert here!" Izumo squeled. Rin Okumura walked into the classroom. "What's all the excitment about?" Bon sighed. "Kika is performing her next consert here!" Izumo shireked. Just then Yukio walked in. "Alright settle down. Now I know Kika is having her next consert here but it's in a week." The rest of the day, well week, went on with students abuzz about Kika's consert.

"Rin, Rin, wake up!" SCRATCH "Yeeoowwww!" Kuro woke Rin up and the halfling rolled to the floor holding his face. "Damn it Kuro that hurt!" Rin yelled. "Rin what are you yelling about?" Yukio asked sleeply. "Oh. Sorry Yukio. Did I wake you?" "AAHHH! IT'S KIKA!" girls shriked. Both brothers sighed. BAM " Hey Mephistio!" "Ugh Rin dont yell." Mephistio moaned. He was wearing a dark green hoody, black jeans and his feet were bare. The brothers looked to see Mephistio on the ground on his stomach. "Are you ok?" Yukio asked. "I'll be fine, it's just demon growning pains." Huge question marks appered over Yukio and Rins heads. "Uuhhh?" they said in unison. "Yukio you're on sercurity duty and Rin. Stay out of trouble."

Kika hid behind a tree as fans ran past. When the coast was clear she collaped on a bench. "Hi." Kika jerked to the right and saw Rin. "Um hi." She stared at him. Fangs, pointed ears, and a tail. She jumped and looked to see Rin's tail gently wrapped around her leg. "Oh I'm sorry I cant control it well enough ... yet." Rin started to breathe deep and the next thing he knew he was rubbing his cheek on Kika. Kika just giggled and scratched behind Rin's ear. Rin began to purr and Kika petted his head. Rin then fell asleep.

* * *

"Aahhh!" Mephistio cried in pain. "Are you sure you're ok?" Shura asked. "Y yea. I'll be fine." he said nails digging into the wooden floor. Mephistio then changed into his demon form a scotty dog. Dark purple energy surrounded him and his dog form changed into a purple Shiba Inu. Shura's mouth dropped. "Y y you changed into another dog." she said shocked. "Uh a bit bigger then the last one." he said getting up wobbling. Shura just stared. 'this is just too werid.' she thought. "Wahh!" CRASH "YEEOOWWW!" Shura sigh.

"KIKA KIKA KIKA!" A huge crowd had gathered at a stadium for Kika's consert. Kika had gotten to the stadium late. She had to literally pull Rin off of her. The halfling had wimpered when Kika left. Kika did a quick change and threw on a black and blue dress. She washed her feet, dried them and pulled on black tights and heel boots. Giving her hair a shake she walked onto the stage and the crowd cheered. "How's everybody doing tonight? That's great. Alright this is a consert leeeeeetttttsss GO!" Yukio watched the crowd making sure it stayed in line.

Mephistio watched the consert from his roof. "Here drink this." Shura said giving him some tea. She sat down next to him. "Why did you stay?" he asked taking a sip. "Hmm. I guess because you weren't protected." Mephistio sighed. "You're right. We're vunerable in that state, we can easily be killed. 138 were killed last year because of it." Shura watched him take another sip. "I didn't know that could happen." "I'm more worried about Rin. Not only hasn't gotten his demon form but his wings haven't come in yet either. And I fear something big is going to happen." "What do you mean?" "The Vadican is planning something dangerous. At last week's meeting they wanted to keep Kika away and stop her from having her next consert." "Why keep a girl from having a consert? The lyrics are acually pretty decent." The two listened for a bit before Mephistio spoke. "She works for both sides. She's the one that keeps the world balanced." "I've lost my focus and I cannot see you anymore..." "That's the song they wanted to ban from the album." Mephistio said.

The song ended and Kika bowed. "Thank you. I've been out of school for awhile now being on tour and all. So I've desided to enroll at True Cross Academy." Mephistio spited out his tea."WHAT!" "I look forward to see you in class."

Atop a high roof sat Reji Shiratori. He sighed sadly. "why did you come here?" "I it could be t that she has a job." said a shadow. Reji turned. "The exorcists are all guarding the concert Mika or Aka if you're in your demon form." An ice blue cat came out of the shadows and sat beside Reji. It changed into a blue eyed medium long haired blonde. Mika's hair blew in the breeze. " I I dont get it. Her eyes are blue and master's are burnt red." "Yea well it just happened." The sky cleared and the two looked at the moon. "He's smiling." Mika said happily. 'I guess it's going to be ok, isn't it?' Reji thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi. I'm your neighbor." Kika told Rin and Yukio. They looked at Mephistio. "It would be better and she would be able to study." he said. "Well she is a star." Yukio said. "Where do you want this." The twins looked to see Amiamon holding boxes, lots of them. "On the other bed." Kika told him. Amiamon nodded and walked into the room across from the twins. "Wow why is Amiamon your pack mule?" Rin asked. "Oh that. He's my familiar, one of them." "How many do you have?" Yukio asked. "Two. But I'm going to be adding one more for a total of three." Kika replied.

The next day. "This is suburb Rin!" Kika exclaimed gulping her food down. "Wow slow down!" Rin told her. Amiamon appeared with a box. "Here's your uniform." he told her. She snatched it and raced to put it on. "Hey Rin. What do you think?" Rin looked and his jaw droped. Kika had her hair pulled back into high ponytails on the back of her head. The fresh uniform was clean and her skin shone. "You're beautiful." he said. "Ok we should get going or we're going to be late." Yukio said. "Yea yea." Rin said.

Kika and Rin sat together in every class till school let out. "I'll see you back at the dorm." Kika told Rin. "Wait you didn't sign up for the cram school?" "Ha please if I did that the Vatican would be in flames." she waved off walking away. 'uh.' Rin thought. He went into the classroom and sat down. The teacher came in and started to teach. Five minutes later the door opened and Mephistio peeked in. After scanning the room he left. "I wonder what that was about." the teacher said then continued the lesson. "No she is not in the cram school." Mephistio said talking on the phone. "Good keep her in line." Angel told him and hung up. "How can I when I'm her familiar." he said.

The cram school let out and Rin walked into Reiji Shiratori. "Hey watch it Chi." Reiji told him. "Oh sorry wait my name isn't Chi it's Rin Okumura." "Right Your Assiah name." Reiji teased walking away. 'my Gahanna, name is, Chi?' Rin thought watching Reiji walk away. Rin went back to the dorm deep in thought. 'I have a Gahanna name? No that cant be. I'm Rin, Rin Okumura.' "Evening Rin." Yukio told him. "Uh Rin, Rin. RIN!" Rin looked up. "Uh sorry Yukio." "Kika made soup and peanut butter sandwiches." "Oh." The twins sat down as diner was served. Rin looked at it. "Chi." he said. "What? It doesn't look like blood to me." Yukio told him. "Where did you hear that?" Kika snapped. "F from Shiratori." Kika got up and stomped out. "Don't touch my food!" she yelled as the door slammed.

"ReIJI ShiRAtoRI!" Reiji turned and froze. Walking torwards him was Kika his younger sister. Her blue bangs had flamed up and her irises were shaped like slits and were bright red. He knew it the demon side was in control. "You human." Satan was talking through her. Reiji backed up into a corner. "You didn't wait. He said. "I'm sorry! It just came out." "Then maybe I should remove your tongue." "NO! I know you can keep an eye on him." "Very well." Kika then returned to normal and punched him. "You idiot. Now you two are moving with us." Reiji sighed. "Fine I'll tell Mika to pack." Kika opened the door as the twins and Amiamon looked at her. "These are your new neighbors. Reiji my bad-ass older brother and Mika/Aka his familiar." Two spoons dropped. "Reiji's your brother?!" The twins yelled in shock. "I'M NOT REHEATING YOUR FOOD SO EAT IT!"

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Yukio awoke to the sound of yelling and banging. He rolled over and looked at the clock. Ten AM. "NO! YEOOWWW!" Reiji howled. 'thats right Shiratori moved in.' he thought. "Wow you're so cute!" Rin said. 'put me down!' Yukio looked over to see Rin playing with Aka, Reiji's familiar. He changed into his human form Mika and jerked Rin out of bed. "Ow that hurt!" he yelled. Yukio stepped out of his bed and fell over howling in pain. Rin looked at his brother. He was on the floor with a tail beside him. "What the, Yukio you got a tail." "What." Yukio looked into a mirror. "NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

On the outskirts of Academy Town a portal opened and a black leather boot stepped out with black jeans, a dull red shirt under a black leather jacket and black finger-less gloves on a off white teenage boy that had red eyes and black hair that covered his neck and bangs that nearly covered his eyes. The portal closed and the boy walked down the street while demons shook in fear and avoided him. Walking down the street in the rain was Satan. "I know my name will be Tasan." he said. "I think I'll enroll at True Cross Academy." Tasan then walked to the school while demons fled in fear.

Kika looked out the window of the twins room. Mika was treating Reiji's wounds, Rin was trying to calm Yukio down and Amiamon sat beside his master. "He's here in Assiah." she said.

"What is the status on that girl? Sir Pheles." "Mmm." "Hey!" "Uh what?" "Kika." "Oh she fine acting like a normal girl." "There is nothing normal about that girl.'' a consul member said. A low growl was heard. All eyes fell on Mephistio who was baring his fangs and growling. A purple glow surrounded him as he growled. "Um you ok?" Shura asked. "Satan is in Assaih." he growled. "What!" The consul burst into a fury. A enraged Mephistio walked out followed by Shura and Angel. With every step he took the glow slowly turned into purple flames. He was then wearing a t-shirt and jeans. A Purple dragon tail with spikes grew with a pair of purple dragon wings. "I'll kill him!'' he said in a mad evil voice. Once they were out Mephistio flew above them and they saw a shadow of him when the lighting lit up the sky. He was then lost in the storm.

"Did you find him?" Angel asked panting. "No." Shura replied out of breath. The two of them had been looking for Mephistio for three hours, in the storm. "This isn't good." Angel said. "Yea no kidding." Shura replied. "Well he has to be in the city, after all this place is his prison."Angel said.

Three hundred years ago a demon flys into Assiah and collapses behind a team of exorcists. They turn to see a unconscious demon laying in the street. "What should we do with it?" They turn him over and see deep gashes and burns. "We should let the Vatican decide." the leader tells them. They drag the demon to the Vatican base in Japan and lay him before the head. The head look at him. ''This would appear to be a high ranking demon. Put him in the prison." After a week the demon wakes up. "where am I?'' "The demon is awake!" a voice yells. The head come and look at him. "What are you?" "I am the demon king of space and time, Samuel.'' he tells them. "How many of you are there?" a page asks. "Don't talk to it!" one of the head yelled. "Oh it is quite alright." Samuel told them. "There are eight of us in total." "Why are you here?" "Would you believe me if I said that I am a runaway, a liberator is more like it. Amiamon is so annoying." "Um who is Amiamon?" the Page asked. "May I use that?" The Page slides the pen and paper over to him. Samuel picks it up and does a quick sketch. He flips it around and real life model of Amiamon is shown.

Samuel is kept locked up for two hundred years before one day he is led to the counsel. His arms are chained behind him and he is led to the counsel. "Samuel you are a demon king is that correct?" "Yes..." "Your honor." "Yes your honor." "May I ask what these are?" he said holding up drawings. "That would be Academy Town your honor. That is the main school True Cross Academy. Ah that one would be my house." "Your house." "Yes which one is better? Having a cell as a prison or having an entire town as your prison?" The counsel talked about it for a bit then answered him. "I suppose a town." "Your honor!" a Page cried running in. "There is a demon attack on the village! Hi Mephistio." "Calm down lad." "It's a demon king! Slofe Stirof." "Astaroth." Samuel said.

"You know what he looks like?" The Page asked. "Oh yes. He and Amiamon would fight all the time." Samuel said running with the group of exorcists. They past houses and shops that were destroyed and followed the path of destruction to an alley. "There he is."Samuel told them. A boy with ram horns and a tail turned and growled at them. "Wha what no how do we stop that thing!" the Page asked. Samuel knelt down and wrote in the dirt. He then stood up. "I know how to get him out." he said. "Well!" they yelled. The Page followed Samuel's finger and this is what he saw.

 _Astaroth – First Exorcism (Minor Form) –_  
 _"Mischief is in their hearts,_  
 _Give them according to their deeds, and according to the wickedness of their endeavors,_  
 _Give them after the work of their hands, render them to their desert._  
 _Smite them and let them not rise again._  
 _Blessed be the Lord._  
 _The Lord is my strength, and my shield._  
 _Thou shall perish!"_

The young Page gulped and read off the words. "Stop it!" Astaroth yelled charging at the Page. Samuel shoved him back just as the Page finished. "AAHHHH!" he cried leaving the boy. "I I did it!" the Page told them. "It's not over yet." Samuel told them. Half the group followed him and the other half tended to the boy. Samuel heard a laugh and took off. "This way!" he told them. They froze in their tracks when the saw another transform into Astaroth, his true form. He charged and attacked all the humans then threw the Page against a wall. Samuel looked around at the unconscious humans. "Samuel come back to Gahanna." Astaroth told him. "Mephistio." the Page said weakly. "Listen up." he told the page. "This is his final fatal verse." Mephisto turned to Astaroth. "Here is my answer. O Lord, bind a millstone around its neck so that it shall never again rise from the depths of the Leviathan!" "Stop you'll kill yourself!" Mephistio started to burn up as the others woke up. All they could to was watch as he finished the fatal verse.

"Chain it in darkness eternal, where it will not hear nor see!" "What NNOOOOOOO!" Astaroth left for good and Mephistio kept burning. "Now it's over." he said collapsing onto the ground. "No. MEPHISTIO!" the page cried.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mephistio. Mephistio wake up!" the page cried. He pushed a chocolate mint past Mephistio"s fangs and into his mouth. Feeling the chocolate melt in his mouth he stirred and opened his eyes. He chewed the mint as the Page hugged him. "You're still alive." he said crying. "What's your name?" Mephistio asked him. The ash blond boy wiped away his tears and said "Shiro Fujimoto."

Ten years later. "Hey good news Mephistio, the Vatican agreed to build Academy Town." Shiro told him. "That is good news. Does your father know you're here?" "I snuck out when he wasn't looking." "Jeez your going to be in trouble again." "So what." The door to the prison rattled and Shiro hid in the adjacent cell. "Here you go Mephistio, diner." the guard said putting down his food. The guard walked out and Shiro came out of his hiding spot. "So have you become an Exorcist yet?" "No but I'm going for Aria and Dragoon." he told him. ''And you're seventeen. Ah how time flys here in Assiah." he told him. "Yikes I better go the exam is today, wish me luck." Shiro called running out. "You don't need it." Mephistio said smiling.

The next day Shiro showed his certificate of licence to Mephistio. "I past!" he shouted. I got both Aria and Dragoon!" "I'm happy for you Shiro but keep it down." "Hey Mephistio the Vatican decided to...let you out." the guard said seeing Shiro. "Um Mr. Fujimoto agreed to let you stay with his family. So... Shiro can lead you home." he said unlocking the cell door. "Come on." Shiro said leading him by the hand. "I just hope my dad doesn't yell at me for this." he said.

"Shiro, welcome to my home." Mephistio said. "Wow this baby's huge!" he said in shock. After the tour the two friends had lunch and talked business. "Things are crazy at the Vatican. Sure Academy Town is being built and all but yesterday five more exorcists got killed. Our team is getting too small to handle the new demons coming into Assiah." "And I still cant find a place for another group I have in mind." "What do you mean?" Shiro asked. "Oh nothing." Shiro sighed. "I wish I could stay young forever." "That's right you're turning twenty-three correct?" Shiro nodded. "Well I'd better go. See you around Mephestio." 'young forever uh. I wonder.'

"Ah my son is twenty-three." Mr. Fujimoto said drunk. "Have you guys seen Mephistio?'' Shiro asked. "No." Shiro saw a shadow and followed it down a hall where he saw Mephistio. "Do you really want to stay young forever?" he asked him. "Yes." Mephistio bit the inside of his left wrist and held it out to Shiro. "Then drink my blood." "What?" "It should keep you young for awhile." The blood dripped down from his wrist as he saw Shiro stare at it. Breathing heavy, Shiro checked the hall then pinned Mephistio against the wall and drank the blood from his wrist. If anyone found them they would've seen Mephistio pinned against the wall by Shiro. Shiro held the wrist and drank down the blood like a vampire,as Mephistio held him. Tears fell as Shiro finally pulled away. Blood was on his lips and chin so he wiped it away by rubbing Mephistio's shirt as he hugged him crying. "Calm down.'' Mephistio said petting him. The party didn't matter for Shiro, because he just did the greatest sin. He drank the blood of a demon king.

The others didn't realize it till twenty years later. "Hey Shiro why are you still twenty-three?" Shiro said nothing and backed into the night shadows then disappeared. Shiro walked home alone that night. 'I cant tell them, what if they found out? I'd probably be killed.' The next day Shiro was called before the Vatican. "Shiro Fujimoto you have been twenty-three for awhile now. Why is that?" Shiro just stared at the floor saying nothing. "Well." "Did you drink the blood of a demon?" Shiro paniked. 'did they find out?' "Did you drink Mephistios blood?'' "During your twenty-third birthday there were reports saying that Mephistio had fang marks on his left wrist and blood stains on his shirt. Was that you?" Shiro nodded and the courtroom erupted. "He drank the blood of a demon!" "He should be burned at the stake for his sin!" "I told him to drink my blood." "Mephistio." Shiro said worried. "So kill me not him." Tears fell to the floor from Shiro as Mephistio was arrested and led away.

"Kill me not him." That sentence played over and over in Shiros head as laid in bed. "Shiro. Come on son eat something." His father sighed. It had been three days since the Vatican led Mephistio away from the courtroom and Shiro fell into a deep depression. He didn't eat anything and had caught a fever from lack of food. "That's it." His father snapped and marched into the Vatican. "Mr. Fujimoto why are you here." "Shiro fell into a deep depression, hasn't been eating and is dying from a fever. That is why I'm here.'' "Shiro. Shirrro. Wake up." Shiro opened his eyes and saw Mephistio siting beside him on his bed. His father got Mephistio released but lost the rank of Platen in the process. Shiro recovered and got back to work. Ten years later there was an attack on the town.

"Shiro behind you!" Shiro dropped to the ground as demons flew towards him. An Exorcist yelled and then was dead. "There's too many of them!" another yelled. Purple flames burned the demons and the two remaining Exorcists looked up to see "Mephistio!" He had Purple dragon wings and a matching tail with spikes. "Need a lift?" he asked. ''The worst part is around the entrance to the Vatican." he told them flying towards the entrance. The two were dropped off and joined the other Exorcists. Shiro found a crack in the swarm and fired at them. The explosion wiped out a big chunk in the swarm and the rest were finished off by the others. "Now where?" The town froze when the sky turned black and the thunderstorm began. The Exorcists regrouped and began fighting both the storm and demons. Lightning cracked across the sky and the demons were slowly pushed back. "Hey Shiro!" Mephistio yelled. "The elder group is surrounded. It looks like they need help." Mephistio flew Shiro through the storm to the elder group of Exorcists. The closer they got the larger the swam appeared.

Shiro was dropped off and Mephistio flew through the swam. The swam went up in purple flames and the high level demons attacked. Two attacked Mephistio and the third attacked the group. "What's its fatal verse!" "I don't know!" An Exorcist was torn apart another thrown against a wall as Shiro tripped over his father. "Dad!" "Shiro." he said weakly. Father and son watched as Mephistio was thrown to the third demon. Mephistio burst into flames and burned the demon that held him. The demon screeched and died. Mephistio collapsed and the storm weakned as he crawled over to Shiro. "Dad. Dad don't go!" "Mephistio." Mr. Fujimoto called weakly. "I'm here." "Here take this." he said holding out a key. Mephistio took it and Mr. Fujimoto smiled and closed his eyes. "No, dad DAD!" Shiro cried. Mephistio got up and walked to the only shop still standing. He put in the key and turned it. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and stepped inside. The inside was old and run down. The ceiling was really high and the interior was made of wood. "What is this place?" Shiro asked. "I've finally found it. The place to teach the new generation of Exorcists. Shiro. Welcome to Cram School."

Mephistio sat on the roof of the bell tower that looked out across Academy Town. The wind blew through his hair. When he went through his demon growing pains his hair grew to cover his neck and forehead. When he calmed down enough he looked at the bracelet on his left wrist. A tiny, silver charm shaped like the hands of a clock was on a purple cord. The cord had no end. He then went to Kika's room in his demon form. He curled up on her lap as she petted him. "My poor Familiar." she said. Around her neck was a black cord with the clock hands and a leaf charm. A green guinea pig with a leaf charm on a green cord around it's neck was sleeping on a desk. 'Rin Okumura in five days you will be mine.'


	4. Chapter 4

Kika woke up early the following morning and started her walk at dawn. She found a tree and leaned against it. "Hey, God, I know you can hear me so why,WHY WONT YOU ANSWER! Satan is in assaih so what do you want me to do?" A memory popped into her head. "You're not coming to Cram school?" Rin asked her. "What, you want me to enroll in Cram school?" Kika asked. All she got was silence. Kika sighed and started her walk back to the building she lived in. A gentle breeze blew her blue bangs in front of her eyes and she remembered her past.

* * *

"Reiji wait for me!" a five year old Kika called. Seven year old Reiji Shiratori slowed down enough for his sister to catch up to him. "Reiji, Anna get in here!" their father yelled. The two siblings ran to the house and were quickly pulled inside. Just then a storm of demons flew past the house. The storm lasted for an hour and flew away. This was normal for the siblings. Later that night the father joined the other exorcists and went out on patrol. "I got one!" "This one's a fighter, tie it up!" After tying up the demon the group of exorcists went to house and down into the basement. The demon was tortured for five hours and then held down in a pool of holy water. "Answer me demon! What is Satan planing!" "I don't know! I'm just a low level!" The leader pulled away from the demon collapsed on the ground. "Drown it." "NOOOOOOOOO!" The demon was pulled back into the pool and held down. It fought to get free but then the water entered inside it. The other exorcists watched it sink to the bottom and left. An hour latter Astaroth attacked the town.

"Reiji, Anna run away from this place." the mother told them. Reiji took his sisters hand and helped her out of the window. Safely on the ground Reiji grabbed Anna's right wrist and ran with her through the town as buildings crashed around them. The two ran to a house on the outskirts of the town. In the basement the siblings stopped to rest. "Who are you?" Anna asked. Reiji came over and the two looked at the demon huddled in the corner in front of them. "Aka." he told the them. "Burns?" Reiji looked at Aka. He had burns all over him Ice blue cat ears and tail and eyes that looked at them with fear. "You're a demon." Reiji said. Aka nodded. Reiji knelt down to Aka's level. "I'll allow you to come inside me if you can get to a safe place to live. After that you get out of me, ok?" Aka nodded and went inside him. Aka led the two siblings to Academy Town where they ran into an alley. Aka came out as a Ice blue cat. "Well well." the three spun around to see a Scottish terrier. "Aka I never thought I'd see you out of Gahanna." The terrier then transformed into Mephisto. "Samuel?" "I go by the name Mephisto in Assaiah." "A clown!" "Anna No!" Anna ran up to Mephisto. "I'm actually a demon king." Anna tilt her head and then reached her arms up. Mephisto knelt down and picked her up. Anna put her head against his shoulder and fell asleep. Mephisto held out his other hand to Reiji. "Come on you can stay at my place tonight. Reiji reached out and took his hand then was led to Mephisto's house.

Anna had Reiji read her a chapter in Revelation every night before bed, but when he turned thirteen he left and ended up in the town where he met Rin. Mephisto made her a uniform the same light purple as the high school skirts with two white stripes on the saddle, sleeves and a single stripe on the tab. The girls High school coat color was for the bandana. Anna had short messy cut hair to her shoulders and all of it was pale purple. "Mephisto can you read me a chapter tonight?" Mephisto sighed and agreed. He tucked her in bed and opened the bible on the bed-stand. He got blinded but fought it and soon was able to see the words. "OK which one is next?" "Chapter seventeen." Mephisto gulped and started reading the chapter till it was done. Looking over at Anna he saw that she was asleep. Once out of her room he collapsed in pain struggling to breathe. He had to endure that until she left at age thirteen to tour the county as a singer.

* * *

"GGAAAHHHHH!" A scream of pain brought Kika back to reality. Going inside the door she sighed. Yukio had stepped on his tail and was on the ground crying, Reji was trying to help Rin carry the plates of food to the table, Aka was chasing Amiamon around the room and Mephisto was finishing up paper work. "OK lets eat!" Rin said group sat down and almost dug into the food. "Hold up, someone has to say grace." Yukio reminded them. He looked around the table. "I'm a demon." Amiamon said "Me too." Aka replied. Reiji looked away and so did Mephisto. "Well how about Kika?" Rin asked. "Are you trying to get out of this?" Yukio asked annoyed. "OH come on. Kika hasn't said grace once." "Why should I?" They looked at her. "Why should I when he stopped talking to me." "Lord thanks for the food amen. There now we can eat." Reiji snapped and dug into the food. The rest followed his lead. Kika was the last one to finish; her mind wondering during breakfast. Amiamon looked over at Kika, she add just finished her food and was sad. He walked outside and sat down by a tree. Feeling his neaklace memories came flooding back.

* * *

A middle school girl stopped in front of him. "Who are you?" she asked. "Amiamon." "Oh so you're the little brother Mephisto talks about." Amiamon looked at her. Ice blue eyes pale skin and pale purple hair that was to the bottom of her back. "Want to be my familiar?" Amiamon followed her to a old underground hall and into a room. He stood in the center of the room and looked around. "The earth is his playground, brother and king come to me." Amiamon was caught in ice blue chians and pulled into air. "Oh demon summit to my will, hear me and become my servant til you are released." A green cord that has no end formed around his neck as Kika threw a leaf charm to him. The charm flew to the cord and the two became one. A leaf charm formed beside a clock hands charm and Amiamon was released from the chains. "Welcome second one." Mephisto said walking out of the shadows. "We now belong to our Master, Kika." Amiamon felt the necklace and looked at her with love in his eyes. "I belong to you."Kika finished school and the memory came back to her. "If you don't want me to go then stop me before I get there." Kika started walking to the school. _'where is it?'_ Kika spotted Rin and ran to catch up. "Kika hi." "Hey Rin I think I will check out Cram school." Rin smiled as he turned the key and opened the door. Kika followed him inside and walked to the room. Kika found a section of empty seats and took the one where she could look diagonal and watch Rin. The teacher came in and took role call. "Is there anyone new here?" Kika stood up. "My Name is Anna Shiratori and I'm enrolling in Cram School."


End file.
